I'm Korean
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: Maggie had the sudden realisation that she'd never heard Glenn speak his native language. "Say something in Korean," she said suddenly, putting her book aside. Glenn looked up from her own, his mouth quirked into a small smile. "Salanghae," he replied softly, his tone lilting melodically. "What does that mean?" "'I love you'."


I was just trying to explain the x files to a friend and I accidentally called the two main characters 'sculder' and 'mully' and I can't stop laughing

Also I have no idea what this is it literally just came into my head and I wrote it and I think it's total trash but sometimes people seem to like my stuff so? Here

Take my trash

* * *

They were sitting in the living room of their shared house in Alexandria, both of them reading peacefully and enjoying the peace of everyone else gone from the house, when Maggie had the sudden realisation that she'd never heard Glenn speak his native language. "Say something in Korean," she said suddenly, putting her book aside.

Glenn looked up from her own, his mouth quirked into a small smile. "Salanghae," he replied softly, his tone lilting melodically.

"What does that mean?"

"'I love you'."

"How do you say 'I love you too'?"

"Nado salanghae."

"Nado salanghae," Maggie repeated hesitantly. She was pretty sure she had butchered the language but Glenn grinned and leant over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"How do you say 'let's fuck?'. I want to be able to tell you when we're with everyone else."

"Ssibal su issseubnida."

"...I don't think I'm going to be able to say that."

"How about...segseu? That means 'sex'."

"I can do that." Her mind was spinning with ideas. This would be great. She could tell Glenn that she wanted to have sex when they were eating dinner. "How about…'I want to cuddle'?"

"Aw, you're adorable. Um… 'naneun kkyeoango sip-eo. The word for 'cuddle' is just 'poong', if you want to say that."

"Hey, Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Poong."

Glenn threw his book aside and opened his arms, kissing the top of her head when she fell into his embrace. "Hm," he muttered, sliding down the sofa and adjusting her to a more comfortable position. "I think I like your new interest in Korean, if it means we get to cuddle more often."

"The Korean's an excuse." She grinned up at him, pressing a swift kiss to his lips before resting her head over his firm chest and letting herself drift off to sleep. "Salan- salanghae, Glenn."

"Nado salanghae, babe."

* * *

Glenn had never spoken directly to her in Korean (apart from telling her translations for words that she wanted to know), or to anyone for that matter, but occasionally he would slip up in a passionate moment and switch back to his native tongue.

Usually when they had sex it was more fucking, hot and dirty when they got any time to themselves, usually out on a supply run. Being in Alexandria gave them much more time to make love rather than just fuck, especially having their own bed, and every so often when they didn't have any duties the next morning they could spend the entire night exploring each other's bodies.

Tonight was one of those occasions. Maggie had pushed Glenn down to sit at the end of the bed and instructed him no touching while she ever so slowly removed every item of clothing, watching with glee as he clutched the bedsheets in his hands with his eyes trained on her body.

Down to just her panties (some nice lacy ones that Tara had picked up on a run) Maggie stretched leisurely, pushing her chest out and tossing her hair. She wandered closer to her husband with a few easy paces, and angled her head to the side in what was their recognized gesture for 'kiss me'.

Glenn gasped into her mouth when she straddled him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, and Maggie had to make herself slap his hands away when they wandered up her body. "No touching yet," she gasped. Glenn practically whimpered and gave her those damn puppy dog eyes and she caved. "Fine. Wait a minute."

She shimmied off his lap and hooked her thumbs into the panties, wriggled them down her hips and letting gravity take them to the floor. Glenn grabbed her like a man possessed and chucked her onto the bed gently, a move that only Glenn could carry off and still make sexy, and then rolled on top of her, nipping and pressing open-mouthed kisses to her breasts and sucking at the hard buds of her nipples.

"Fuck, Glenn," Maggie gasped, raking her hands down his back. He hissed at the sensation of her nails and bit down on her collarbone in response, his hands clutching her hips so tightly that she would have bruises tomorrow. God, he was like an animal tonight, all rough, guttural noises and marking her to claim her as his. She'd never seen him quite like this but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

He moved down to between her thighs, licking her arousal from her skin in broad swipes and purposely avoiding her sex with his tongue to make her squirm underneath him. When he was done he kissed her, pushing the taste of her cunt into her own mouth, and then lifted her legs up over his shoulders and pushed into her in one fluid motion.

"Oh – Glenn, Christ, Glenn – Glenn!"

Glenn pressed their lips together in a searing kiss and growled into her mouth, squeezing her breasts with one hand and stroking her hair softly with the other, a juxtaposition of actions that just made her even wetter than before.

"Dangsin-eun aleumdawoyo," he grunted when he separated their mouths, his eyes boring into hers as he thrust into her fast, rough, no rhythm set in place, using the hand in her hair to pull her head back so he could bite at her neck. "Naleul wihae ileohge jeoj-eun." He punctuated his last statement with a pinch to her hipbone that made her cunt tighten around him.

"Glenn, I—" She winced as he reacted to his name by lifting her legs even higher and pushing deeper into her, just on the edge of painful in the best way possible. The new position put pressure on her clit and a familiar heat coiled in the pit of her stomach. "Glenn, you – I'm going to—"

"Naleul wihae geugeos-eul hal," he snarled, going back to rolling his teeth around her nipple. That was enough for her to climax; she dug her nails into Glenn's back as she shouted his name, cursing loudly when he quickly followed and came inside her.

He buried his face in her neck as they both rode out their orgasms, barely moving, and even when their breathing had returned to normal he still stayed inside of her. Just as it was beginning to get uncomfortable, he finally pulled out of her with a phrase she actually knew. "Salanghae." He rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, spooning her and kissing her neck softly until she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids she'd rather not mention, and turned to wake up Glenn with tender morning kisses. He opened one eye lazily and smiled at her, running a hand down her back.

"Morning," he muttered, frowning when he saw the bruises he'd left on her hips. "Crap. Sorry."

"Mm, don't be." She sat up and leant over him to examine his back. As she'd suspected, there were crescent shaped marks from her nails littering his skin. "You can't go shirtless for a while."

"What did you do to me?" He frowned at her, mock annoyed, and then snuggled back into her body, ready to go back to sleep.

She shoved him. "Hey, what did you say last night? When you were talking in Korean."

Glenn frowned at her. "I wasn't talking in Korean."

"Yes you were."

"I don't believe you." He kissed her again and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Learning Korean became one of Maggie's favourite hobbies after that, partially because she hoped to get Glenn so horny that he'd start talking in Korean again and she would understand him that time, and partially because Glenn rewarded her with kisses whenever she got a word right.

When she remembered how to say "how are you" a week after she first learnt it and greeted him after a supply run with "Bangbeob ida?" he was so delighted that he spent an hour buried in between her legs that night.

* * *

Maggie looked down at the pregnancy test again. She never thought it would happen. Yeah, they'd agreed to stop using condoms, but somehow she'd never considered a situation in which she actually conceived. It seemed like such an alien concept somehow.

One month. An entire month of having something growing in her, depending on her, only alive because she was alive. It was…overwhelming, to say the least. She would have to be careful from now on, make sure she ate right, didn't push herself, drank enough water…she'd probably have to stop having sex in such adventurous positions as well. Damn, that was annoying. She'd only just got Glenn speaking Korean during sex again and now she had to stop.

Maybe if she told him she was pregnant then he'd do it anyway. She could pretend it was a hormonal craving and cry if he didn't.

She kept it to herself for a week, though she was bursting to tell Glenn. It would be worth it in the end. She chased down Rick and asked him if, on the next run to a nearby town, he could nip into the library and get her an English-Korean dictionary. He looked at her a little weirdly but nodded, saying he'd do his best, and at dinner after the week had passed he slipped her the little pocket-sized book. Perfect.

She wrote down what she wanted on a piece of paper and rehearsed saying it over and over again until she was convinced it was right, and it was definitely embedded in her brain. That night, she slipped into bed before Glenn, smiling when he got in besides her.

The dim light from the lamps beside the bed made his skin appear an appealing tawny colour, and she was overcome with such affection that she almost forgot to say what she was planning to say. "Um, Glenn?" she asked, suddenly nervous that he wouldn't be as enthusiastic as she'd hoped.

"Mm?" He smiled at her softly, and all of her nerves faded away.

She took a deep breath. "Na imsin haess-eo."

Glenn blinked at her. "Wait…" he said slowly, processing her words. "Really?"

"Five weeks." She stared at his stunned expression. It soon gave way to a dopey smile.

"We're having a baby, Maggie," he whispered, hand ghosting over her stomach reverently. "Oh my God, Maggie. Agi. _Agi_."

She'd looked that word up earlier as well. 'Agi' meant baby.

"Hey," he muttered. "Salanghae."

"Nado salanghae." She watched his face as he focused on her stomach, a look of wonder on his face, and knew instantly that he was going to be the best dad ever.

He finally stopped staring at her stomach, like the bump was going to appear any second (not that she minded), and kissed her so softly and with such adoration that she melted into him.

"How do you say 'we're having a baby'?"

"Ulineun agi gaissneun."

"Ulineun agi gaissneun," she repeated. "Glenn, ulineun agi gaissneun."

He smiled at her, his eyes glassy with joyful tears. "We're having a baby."

* * *

What even is this it has no plot it's literally just terribly written fluff and smut and then fluff again I am so sorry

Btw Korean translations for the smut bit:

Dangsin-eun aleumdawoyo - You're beautiful

Naleul wihae ileohge jeoj-eun - So wet for me

Naleul wihae geugeos-eul hal - Come for me


End file.
